On The Count Of Three
by Kalta79
Summary: Yuffie shows her girlfriends how can she hypnotize people, with benefits for them all. Co-wrote with obsidians.
1. Chapter 1

"I can too hypnotize people!" Yuffie exclaimed. "It's an ancient Wutaian form of it. The person goes completely under and you can replace their whole personality if you want."

"That sounds like a load of baloney." Tifa commented.

"It's very simple to do and can be done on pretty much anyone." Yuffie insisted.

"How do you do it?" Elena asked, she had been trying not to listen to their conversation but had gotten sucked in. "Sorry, I didn't mean to overhear." she apologized.

"No it's okay, the more the merrier to indulge my crazy friend." Tifa said, putting an arm around Yuffie.

"I really can do it, give me a challenge." Yuffie insisted.

"Reno, can you get the skank off your lap long enough to come here?" Elena called to him.

"I'd look in the mirror before I call anyone a skank." Scarlet said as she stood up.

"What do you need?" he asked her when he joined them.

"Work your voodoo magic on him." Elena said, pointing at Reno.

"I need your help with a little experiment with hypnotism. It won't hurt you at all." Yuffie explained to him.

"Hypnotism?" he repeated. "I guess, but I doubt I can be hypnotized." he said in a dubious voice.

"Hum, what can I do with a narcissist drunkard playboy with the morals of an alley cat?" Yuffie said as she tapped her forefinger on her chin.

"Hey, I'm not a drunkard." he groused. "And it's not my fault if the women of this city don't have a man who knows how to give 'em what they want."

"Reno, watch the ceiling fan turn and just relax and open your mind to me." Yuffie said and went through the steps to put him under. "Can you hear me?" she asked him.

"Yes." he said in a toneless voice, completely under her command.

"Great, you're Tifa's husband and are very much in love with her. You're pretty much newlyweds and are completely faithful to her and will do anything to please her." Yuffie said on inspiration, deciding Tifa could use one night of relaxation and fun.

"Why do I have to be caught up in this nonsense?" Tifa complained.

"Now on the count of three and when I snap my fingers, you will be just that and will revert back to normal with another snap and remember nothing." Yuffie explained. She counted down and snapped her fingers.

Reno seemed to come out of his trance as Tifa picked up a tray of drinks. "No darling, that's too heavy for you, allow me." he insisted, taking the tray from Tifa and delivering them to the correct table. All the girls just stared after the man in shock, since he was usually so lazy when off-duty, unless a woman was involved.

"Reno you don't have to pretend." Tifa called after him.

"Sweetheart, I should get you a sweater. You might catch your death in that outfit." he said hugging her. "I wish you would dress that way only for me."

"Get off of me!" she demanded, looking at Yuffie for help, and Yuffie snapped her fingers.

Reno looked around in surprise. "Why am I hugging you?" he asked Tifa backing away. "I'm sorry, I have a date." he said sauntering back to Scarlet.

"So you still think it's not working?" Yuffie challenged them.

"He's just playing along." Tifa insisted.

"Reno, I think your wife needs a foot rub." Yuffie said in a sing song voice and snapped her fingers.

"Of course, my poor darling. I'm so neglectful of you when you're on your feet most of the day." he said in a simpering voice.

"But-but" Tifa said in a startled voice as he made her sit down and removed her shoes and socks and started to give her a really good foot massage that had her moaning out loud. If that was how his hands felt just on her feet, what would they feel elsewhere? she wondered, then tried to force herself to not think about that anymore, she didn't want to betray Cloud, it had just been so long since a man had touched her for any length of time…

"How does that feel, my love? Am I good with your little piggies?" he asked her, giving her a tender look while Tifa was practically swooning at the pressure of his marvelous hands and Yuffie and Elena could only look on as Reno touched a woman in a non-sexual way, yet made it seem so attractive at the same time.

"Reno, you're making yourself look like a fool." Scarlet told him.

"Back off Scarlet, what goes on between a husband and wife is their business and..." Reno started to say.

Yuffie snapped just a he was saying this and he stopped with a frown and looked at the dainty foot in his hand and dropped it and bolted to his feet. "Did you people put something in my drink? What the hell..." he demanded and then Yuffie snapped again.

"Darling the bar is rather dead tonight. Why don't we close up early? I'll run us a bath, make us some dinner and then we can try and start the family we're planning." he suggested, giving her a seductive look that made her pulse quicken and her breath caught.

Tifa looked at him and realized for the first time how handsome he was. "Everyone out." Tifa cried, making a snap decision. "Thank you for your patronage, please come back tomorrow." she added in a rush.

"Shall we?" she said to Reno.

"Snap out of it, you're with me." Scarlet cried to him.

"I could never be with anyone but my wife." he said taking Tifa's hand.

"You have to snap your fingers." Scarlet demanded of Yuffie.

"Sorry, this seems to prove that my technique works." she smugly said.

"Return him to normal." Scarlet demanded again.

"I sure will; when I return in the morning. I think Tifa deserves a gift after years of abstinence." Yuffie said with a shrug.

"You can't give her my boyfriend" Scarlet insisted.

"Please, you're just one of Reno's many conquests." Elena said in the dismissive voice of experience. "So would this technique work on another Wutaian person?"

"I would be happy to try." Yuffie said as the door was hurriedly locked after them, once Scarlet was forced out of the bar and the new couple hurried upstairs with Reno firmly believing himself to be Tifa's loving husband.

As soon as they were in her bedroom, Tifa started to have second thoughts until she felt Reno's lips on her as he undressed her. He was treating her the way she had always hoped Cloud would when he quit holding onto Aerith's memory so tightly. Tifa held onto Reno just as tightly as she felt him enter her. It had been so long since she had sex, she just let Reno treat her as a cherished wife. It almost hurt her that it wasn't real. To be loved like that…every thrust, every caress and kiss, it fulfilled needs Tifa didn't even know she had, but Reno seemed to know what she needed, and did everything he could to give it to her. Just before they fell asleep, Reno pulled her against him and put his arms around her.

"I hope this finally gets us that child we've been trying for." he said as he stroked her hair.

Tifa's mind sharpened for a moment and she shockingly realized they hadn't used protection, then sleep overcame her.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuffie headed over to Elena's place, where Elena was waiting for her.

"Tseng will be here soon. I hope this works." Elena told Yuffie as she opened the door and ushered her inside.

"Of course it works on us Wutaians, or we never would have started doing it in the first place." Yuffie replied.

Elena was on edge waiting for Tseng to show up, when he finally did, she had to force herself to act calm. She opened the door and welcomed him into her apartment.

"Why am I here, Elena?" Tseng asked, surprised to see Yuffie as well.

"Yuffie wanted to show me a unique Wutaian practice, and to prove to me that it works on fellow Wutaians."

"What is it?" Tseng asked.

"Watch this pinwheel..." Yuffie said, pulling a battery powered one out of purse and showing it to Tseng.

Yuffie hypnotized Tseng into believing he and Elena have been having a hot affair for five months, and when Elena left the room briefly to use the bathroom, Yuffie added a couple surprises for Elena to discover before leaving. Elena heard the door close when Yuffie left, and changed her outfit. She had decided that if Yuffie's hypnosis worked, she wasn't going to give it up so easily for Tseng. The bastard had strung her along for four years, maybe it would be a good idea to string him along for a little bit as well, maybe even make him beg a little. She left the bathroom and Tseng hurried over to her.

"I've missed you." Tseng started nuzzling her neck and undressing her.

"Not yet, Tseng." Elena pulled the spaghetti strap back onto her shoulder, and twirled around. "How do you like this dress?"

"You're always beautiful." Tseng replied.

"Well, tell me which of these you like best." Elena went through her whole collection of sexy dresses and lingerie, modeling them for him while he sat on her couch, and she took special note of which ones Tseng responded to the most. When she was done, she put on the lingerie he seemed to like the most. "What do you want for dinner?"

"You." Tseng said, pulling her onto his lap.

"Not yet." Elena told him again, though she did enjoy his hands on her.

"Please…" Tseng begged.

"Tell…me…what…your…favorite…dinner…is." Elena emphasized each word with a kiss or caress.

"Injera with doro tibs!" Tseng blurted out.

Elena smiled and got up off his lap. "There's a restaurant down the street that makes it, I'll put in a delivery order."

After getting off the phone, she returned to Tseng's lap. "They'll really busy, so it'll be a couple hours before it arrives, I told them that was just fine. In the meantime…" Elena kissed him again and then suddenly stood up. "I need a loooooong bath... **alone**." she said as she got undressed and threw the lingerie on his head before heading to her bathroom.

Elena was setting the table when the food arrived. "Please answer the door and pay for it, would you, Tseng?"

"Of course." Tseng got the food and put it on her table, where Elena organized everything.

Elena was glad that their meal was one where hand feeding to others was considered very proper. Elena decided to sit in his lap again so they could feed each other. She was getting worked up herself after waiting four years for this, so she was glad when they were done with dinner. She got off his lap and went to clear off the table, and suddenly Tseng was on top of her on the table. The sex was just as wild as she had hoped for. Before they fell asleep, Elena had Tseng let her know all of his preferences so once Yuffie reverted him, she could snag him for real.

* * *

Tifa looked out the window of her office, trying not to feel like her heart was breaking.

"Hey Tifa, how come you're not out there tending to customers?" Yuffie walked into the room, then stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the pregnancy test on the desk. "What the…Tifa, are you pregnant?!"

Tifa nodded sadly and turned to look at her friend. "It was when you hypnotized Reno to be my husband for a night two months ago. I haven't been with anyone else. What am I going to do? How can I tell everyone, especially Cloud?" Tifa let Yuffie hug her as Tifa thought about how loving Reno had been that night, and after Yuffie had reverted him, he had no memory of their night together and had pretty much ignored her the next few times he came into the bar. When their child wanted to know about how they were conceived, how could she tell them it was a lie? Some tears slid down her cheeks as she thought about the mess she was in.

"Don't worry Tifa, I'll fix this. I'm sorry I got you into this." Yuffie said, hugging her a little more before leaving.

Yuffie picked up her phone as soon as she got back to her apartment. "Elena? It's Yuffie. We've got a problem, and I need your help."

* * *

"Why are we here?" Reno asked as all the Turks entered Tifa's bar. He didn't like going there anymore, for some reason when he tried to pick up women at her place, he ended up insulting them and it was too painful to try anymore. He gave up when he told one woman her left breast sagged more than her right.

"You'll find out." Elena said as Tseng opened the door for her. Yuffie had reverted Tseng the next morning, but Elena had learned enough about him that they were soon a real couple.

When all the Turks and former AVALANCHE members were in the bar, Yuffie pulled a string and a banner saying THEY'RE HAVING A BABY! came down from the ceiling as Tifa came out of the office.

"You're pregnant, Tifa? Guess you and Cloud are finally starting that family, Congratulations I guess, don't get too fat." Reno said.

"Oh, you don't have to pretend anymore, Reno." Yuffie said in a sweet voice and snapped her fingers.

As soon as they heard that, Tseng started to take Elena to a dark corner of the bar, and Reno hurried to Tifa's side.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant sooner?" Reno said, putting his arms around Tifa. "We have to be careful with you now. Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"No, I want to be surprised." Tifa managed a smile, being glad Cloud wasn't there to see her in Reno's arms.

"Tseng, wait a little." Elena said, heading back to the others. "For our baby shower present, Reno gets paid leave during the rest of the pregnancy, right Tseng?"

"Whatever you say, Elena." Tseng replied.

"All you need to do is sign these forms authorizing it." Elena pulled some papers out of her jacket. When Tseng signed them, Elena took them back and gestured to Yuffie, who took Tseng outside to revert him without affecting Reno, then sent him back inside when Cloud showed up.

"Yuffie, what's going on?" Cloud asked her. "Tifa said it was important."

"It is, I need to talk to you. Come on, let's go over here." Yuffie led Cloud to the alleyway and grabbed something out of this purse. "Look at this pinwheel…"


	3. Chapter 3

As Yuffie and Cloud lay in her bed, Yuffie glad that when she had hypnotized Cloud, she made sure that he didn't consider Tifa anything but an old friend, so Tifa wouldn't feel so guilty about enjoying being with Reno. Everyone could see how happy she was with him in his role as a loving husband and soon-to-be father. And Yuffie also had Cloud not harbor any lingering feelings for Aerith. She wasn't going to be left out with everyone else pairing off because of her handiwork.

"We've got to get up and get ready." Yuffie said. "The plane leaves for Wutai in two hours."

"You're sure there won't be any trouble with your father?" Cloud asked.

"Oh, he just likes to test people, he wouldn't actually kill you and upset his little princess." Yuffie explained.

"You're comforting." Cloud said.

"I happen to like comforting you." Yuffie said, smiling and kissing him before getting up to get dressed.

They hurriedly packed and made it to the airport with forty five minutes before takeoff.

"What is that?" Cloud asked, looking at the plane they were going to take.

"That's the official Wutai plane. One of the perks when your father is the leader of the Wutai nation." Yuffie replied, as the crew of the plane bowed as she and Cloud walked into it.

"This is what you live like when you go home? And what you left behind to be a materia thief?" Cloud asked.

"You should be glad I did." Yuffie said as she nibbled on the Wutaian delicacies provided to them for the flight.

"Oh I am, it's just…this is just a lot to take in." Cloud said as he sampled some of the food, then started to choke a little and grabbed for his glass of water. "It's spicy." he mumbled.

When they landed, a limo was waiting for them. Cloud was getting nervous about meeting Yuffie's father again. When he last met Godo Kisaragi, he wasn't banging the man's only daughter at the time. And Yuffie only said that her father wouldn't kill him.

Yuffie suddenly started unfastening his pants on the ride to her father's house.. "What are you doing?" Cloud asked.

"You're too tense." she said. "You need to relax."

As Cloud responded to her, Yuffie realized he wasn't the only one who needed to relax. She was a little nervous about this meeting with her father as well, she had never brought a man to meet him before. And with the hypnotic alterations she had made on Cloud, she really enjoyed him, especially the sex. They were both more relaxed and properly dressed again when the limo stopped in front of her family's residence.

"Come on, let's go." Yuffie told him as the driver opened the door. She took Cloud's hand as they approached the ornately carved front door, which opened as soon as they were in front of it.

"Your father wishes me to tell you that your room is ready for you and to please take a few moments to rest and then come downstairs for lunch." the servant who opened the door said after half-bowing to them.

"Thank you, Yoshi." Yuffie said, taking Cloud up to her room. "He's my father's butler/manservant." she whispered to Cloud on the way up the stairs.

"This is your room?" Cloud asked, looking around.

"Yeah, but for now you've got to sleep in here." Yuffie opened a door to a small bedroom.

"Um, okay." Cloud said. "What did you mean for now?"

"Oh, um, well Daddy and the Council have to give their approval so we have a proper Wutaian wedding, then we can sleep in the same bed. After all, formalities have to be followed, since we'd next in line to rule." Yuffie explained.

"Wedding?!" Cloud stood there dumbfounded.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that's why we're here?" Yuffie asked nonchalantly as she put her luggage away, not looking at him. "Well it's no big deal…"

"Easy for you to say." Cloud muttered. He was happy in his relationship with Yuffie, but marriage? "What is the Council and why do they need to approve it?"

"They're a group of nobles who decide who is acceptable to inherit the throne, among other things."

"Inherit the throne?"

"Yep, we'd be next in line as the rulers of Wutai. Now we should change and get downstairs for lunch." Yuffie pulled a couple kimonos out of her luggage that had been brought up her room by the help. "This is yours." She handed one to Cloud.

* * *

At lunch, Cloud was still nervous, and Godo seemed more threatening than Cloud remembered. Cloud felt he had totally flubbed the lunch, especially since he apparently didn't know how to eat the food properly.

"Go upstairs and relax. My daughter and I have some things to discuss." Godo told Cloud after they were finished with lunch.

Once Cloud had left, Godo and Yuffie went for a walk through the gardens. "Cloud seems different than I remember him being. Are you up to your old tricks again, daughter?" Godo asked Yuffie.

"I don't know what you mean." Yuffie said innocently.

"You know you're not supposed to use that technique for selfish reasons." Godo said warningly.

"I did it to help a friend, Daddy." Yuffie explained. "And Cloud's saved the world a couple times, that should hold some weight with the Council."

"He's also an outsider who knows nothing of our ways." Godo reminded her.

"He will by the time the Council convenes again." Yuffie said in a stubborn voice that Godo remembered well.

"Are you sure you want to marry him and bear his children?"

"You're dying, so I will do what's necessary to ensure that the throne stays in the Kisaragi line. I won't dishonor the family, and I'm happy with him." Yuffie said, still in the same stubborn tone of voice.

"May I live long enough to see you happy in a Council-approved marriage of your choice." Godo prayed.

* * *

Yuffie went up to her room after their walk was done, where Cloud was in his bedroom taking a nap. Yuffie crawled into bed with him, waking him up.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked sleepily. "I thought we couldn't be in bed together."

"We're not in my bed, we're in yours." Yuffie told him with a quaver in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Cloud was concerned.

"I didn't tell you everything. We're here to get married because Daddy is dying. I need to keep the throne in my family's hands, and all my brothers died in our war against Shinra. I'm all that's left. But you'll have to work hard to be accepted the Council. You'll have to learn our customs and laws in a short time to pass the tests necessary to be approved as heir to the throne. The martial tests you can pass no problem."

Cloud was getting overwhelmed again by all this being suddenly dropped in his lap. "Will I have your support?" he asked Yuffie.

"Always." she said firmly and kissed him.

* * *

With Yuffie's mentoring and Godo's support, Cloud was accepted by the Council as Yuffie's husband and future King. The wedding was set for a week later. The only people Yuffie and Cloud added to the guest list were the Turks and former AVALANCHE members, with the exception of Reno and Tifa, she being too far along in her pregnancy and Reno wasn't leaving her side. All the other guests were nobles, leaders, and diplomats. Barret was filming it all so Tifa could see it later.

"That was quite a wedding." Elena said to Tseng as they headed to the hotel after the reception.

"It was, but us Wutaians like do things in style…especially when it's a royal wedding."

When they reached the door to their hotel suite, Tseng opened it then turned to Elena. "Shall we pretend it's our wedding night too?" he asked her.

"Well then you'll have to carry me over the threshold." Elena smiled up at her lover.

"I can do that." Tseng picked her up and carried her to the bed, closing the door as soon as they were inside.

* * *

"That was quite a wedding night," Elena said around dawn when they had finally worn themselves out.

"Do you want to try it for real?" Tseng asked her.

"Huh?"

Tseng opened the nightstand on his side of the bed and pulled out a little square jewelry box and handed it to Elena.

"Is this…" Elena opened it and saw a beautifully simple yet elegant engagement ring. "Are you serious?"

"Very." Tseng told her, caressing her.

Elena hurriedly put the ring on, and then kissed Tseng. "It's a good thing I'm not traditional enough to think we should stay celibate until the wedding now. Are you up for more?"

"For you? Always." Tseng told her, and proved it.

* * *

Tifa woke up from her light nap after Reno accidentally splashed her when he dived off the diving board into the pool. She sat up as he got out of the pool; he wore a pair of black swim trunks and his hair streamed down his back in various lengths, from just the base of his neck, to where it was brushing his surprisingly plush buttocks. "Sorry, did I wake you up?" he teased her getting on the lounge beside her and pulling her against him.

"You're cold and wet." she giggled as he moved she lay with her back against his chest.

"You'll warm me up." he said and she turned her head so she could study him. Her forefinger traced one of his crescent tattoos on his cheeks as had become a habit of hers. Why had she never realized how attractive he was? She wondered. She'd fallen hard for this version of him but wondered how much of this personality was true. What would he be like if he'd fallen in love with her in the natural way?

"Why do you look so sad sometimes when you look at me?" he suddenly asked her. "Do I not make you happy?" he asked her with concern and took her hand and kissed her palm.  
"Sometimes I feel I don't deserve any of this." she admitted with guilt in her heart. "Are you happy?"

"How could I not be, Darling? I told you that I've been emotionally stunted all of my life. My mother, my only serious girlfriend I had in my life, they were both taken from me. I've been afraid to love anyone else. You and I, our yet to be born twins; what we have is like a miracle to me after the sort of life I've led. I'm beyond happy, I'm ecstatic." he said drew her in for a kiss when she tried to look away in guilt.

Tifa studied him, she had been told she was glowing and wondered if it was from her pregnancy or her love for this man. She realized now she had been hovering like a bug trapped in amber between girlhood and womanhood while waiting for Cloud to commit. Now she was in a sexually healthy relationship with a man who showed her with his body, gestures and words how much she was loved and that made her feel daring and sexy. Tifa had flourished and became secure in her femininity. She had started dressing more subtly even before she started to show, she didn't have to show off her body to make a living anymore. In her seventh month, Reno had insisted they hire a manager for the bar so she could stay off of her feet.

He'd been wonderful, she had assumed he would get bored on his paid paternity leave with his active lifestyle but he seemed to be perfectly content being with her and they had become inseparable. Yuffie had had to make adjustments to Reno's hypnotism to cover lapse of memories and he now believed they only lived at the bar until their house was ready and then they moved into his place.  
That Reno had a four bedroom house with pool and Jacuzzi was a shock that Rude explained when Tifa and Yuffie took him into their confidence. Rude was happy for the adjustment to his best friend's lifestyle and had offered to help in any way he could.

He had first explained how much Reno made, TURKS got paid very well apparently. Rude explained to them that Reno had been living in the same cheap apartment he had rented when he joined the police academy before he caught Rufus's attention and had been offered a position in the TURKS training program. Reno's lifestyle hadn't been expensive with his increased salary, he liked to go on vacation once a year, didn't go in for expensive stuff and dressed as a blue collar male would when off duty. So his money had piled up. Rude himself had believed in making his money work and invested in both healthy stocks and investment properties.

When Reno's current place went on sale for a song in a neighbourhood that Rude knew the market values would soon soar due to a new mall being built, Rude had taken the other TURK in hand and explained about down payments and mortgages and amortization to him, and he had smooth talked him into purchasing it before Reno even fully questioned why the devil he would need a four bedroom house? But now one of the rooms contained a fully functional nursery in a popular kid's cartoon theme with two cribs and two of everything in gender neutral colours. The sex of their babies were still intended as a surprise.

Tifa and Reno currently lived there as husband and wife, his neighbours had accepted her presence there without question, figuring his tomcatting ways were bound to have consequences. They both now wore rings that Yuffie had purchased, flippantly saying; "Daddy can afford a pair of cheap platinum rings." when Tifa had tried protest this.

She looked at her ring as Reno's hand lay on her distended belly, it felt so real. she wore a black bikini and although she was gravid with child, her limbs were still long and body supple, she could still turn heads wherever she went.

"You getting hungry?" he asked her.

"It's getting around dinner time." she said.

"I'll start the grill while you get dressed." he said getting up and helping her up. He was so thoughtful, so gentle...that it hurt her. She got into black capris pants, a burgundy maternity top and sandals and brought him the kebabs she had made up, Reno couldn't cook, the amount of hungryman meals in his freezer had been a testament to that, but he could grill like a dream. She cooked and he grilled.

Come bedtime, Tifa changed into the little surprise she had bought when she and Yuffie had gone out for the day. Tifa didn't tend to go in for sexy lingerie. The one time she had attempted wearing any for Cloud had flopped when she had been trying to get him to commit, he had rejected her and left the next day. However, that was then and this was now.

The set consisted of black panties and a bra with bold cut out sections that left little to the imagination and had made Tifa feel sexy when she tried them on and she wanted to wear them for Reno. She slipped into them in the washroom and unbound her hair from its usual ponytail.

Reno was already in bed, he lowered his copy of Gun & Ammo "there you are, how long does it take for you to put on a night..." his breath caught and his eyes dilated at the sight of her.

"Do you like them?" she asked him in a bashful voice.

"Let me show you, darling." he said reaching out to her and she knew he was already naked as he slept that way.

Gentle, long fingers removed them from her and prepared her before she was shifted on top of him and he allowed her to set the pace until they came together in a satisfying burst that left them both breathless as she lay on top of him cradled in his arms.

"I can't be very comfortable, you should have fallen for someone more brawny" he said as he moved her onto her side and began to tuck the usual nest of pillows around her that her larger body needed into order to rest.

"I love you just the way you are." she promised him as his arm went around her and he nestled at her back.

"As I do you." he promised her. "Nothing will ever change that. I intend to keep you Mrs. Sinclair." he whispered to her. She put her hand on top of his that lay on the crest of her belly, it was less than a month until their children were born. She knew what they were was a lie and hoped she would have the strength to give him up when the time came.

Cloud had married Yuffie and she was happy for him, the royal wedding had been spectacular, she and Reno had watched the tape Barret sent them after dinner when it arrived. Yuffie and Cloud were now on their honeymoon. Tifa and Reno's children would be born soon and once Yuffie returned for a visit, Tifa was going to ask her to return Reno to normal. She loved him too much to make him live a lie. Rape was still rape in either form and he would either chose to be with her and their children and forgive her or he would leave them. It was choice she had to face, and she had to do it soon.


	4. Chapter 4

"Breathe, honey, just breathe." Reno told her as he wiped the sweat off her forehead with one hand, holding her hand with his other in the delivery room. They had barely made it to the hospital in time when Tifa went into labor at home and they had to fight rush hour traffic. Six hours later, she felt all the pain of childbirth disappear as she held their twins, a red-headed girl and a dark-haired boy.

"They're perfect." Tifa said, so exhausted she didn't protest when the nurse took them.

"They're just as beautiful as you are." Reno said, kissing Tifa on the forehead as she fell asleep with a pain in her heart.

* * *

A week later, Tifa and the twins were home. Reno and Tifa had named them Alexander and Alexia. The new parents took turns taking care of them, so they always got plenty of sleep, if not much time with each other. They had buy two more photo albums of Baby's First Year because Reno couldn't quit taking pictures. Tifa took pictures too, but she was sleeping more than he was, so didn't get as many, but she was going for the quality shots.

"What are you doing?" Reno asked her as he was changing Alexia's diaper.

"I'm preserving this special moment." Tifa said as she clicked the camera.

"Well, why don't you help me?" Reno asked as he put his freshly diapered daughter back in the crib and picked up his son, putting him on the changing table. He took the diaper off and was cleaning the poop off Alexander's bottom when Alexander decided he had to pee. Reno ducked and their son got the camera and Tifa just as she was taking another picture.

"Oh crap!" Tifa exclaimed, dropping the camera and running to the bathroom.

Reno picked up the camera and used a wipe on it, glad Tifa wasn't there to see him smiling. Then he finished changing Alexander and put him back in the crib, and cleaned up the rest of their son's mess before heading to the bathroom himself. Tifa was in the shower, and he hurriedly joined her.

"Your son has good aim." Reno told Tifa as he readjusted the shower head to wet them both.

"He's your son too, and you better not have set me up for that." Tifa said, still disgusted and trying to make herself cleaner than she had ever been.

"I wouldn't do that to you, Alexander's got a mind of his own. Here, let me help you, and then you can clean me down." Reno said, grabbing the shampoo bottle

When they got out of the shower, Tifa hurriedly put her bathrobe and walked fast to the nursery, making sure the twins were alright.

"They're still asleep, hopefully they'll take a nice long nap." Reno said, coming up behind Tifa and putting his arms around her. "Now it's our turn to go to bed." He picked her up and carried her back to their bed.

Tifa was torn, as Reno took off her bathrobe and started caressing her. She kept going over in her head how Reno had mentioned their son having a mind of his own, knowing that Reno didn't have a mind of his own. Everything in her was screaming how right yet also how wrong it was to have his lips on her. She decided she would tell Yuffie to change him back as soon as possible. Knowing this might be the last time she'd be with Reno heightened her responses to him, and the sex had never been better. As they lay sated in each other's arms, it was all Tifa could do not to cry. As soon as she knew Reno was asleep, she grabbed her cellphone.

 _9-1-1_ she texted Yuffie.

 _What's wrong_? Yuffie texted back a few moments later.

 _Please change Reno back._

 _Are you serious?_

 _Yes. I can't do this anymore._

 _Um, you'll have to come here to Wutai if you want it done. I can't get away with all the formalities involved with being heirs to the throne._

 _Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can find a babysitter._

 _Bring the twins, I want to see them!_

 _Alright, as soon as we can, we'll be there then._

 _Let me know when you'll be here, I can send the limo to the airport for you._

 _Are you sure that's allowed?_

 _What's the use in being a Princess if you can't use the limo how you want?_

 _Thanks, Yuffie._

 _What are friends for? See you soon._

Tifa felt a little better knowing Reno would be free to make up his own mind soon. She put her phone back on the nightstand, then laid her head on his chest, knowing this might be the last time she heard his heartbeat.

* * *

Reno was surprised at Tifa's insistence that they go visit Yuffie, but it was for Tseng and Elena's wedding, so he agreed. They packed up everything the twins would need for a week, and drove to the airport. The flight wasn't that long, it took longer to go through security with all the baby supplies than it did to fly to Wutai. The limo was waiting for them as promised, and they got in for the drive to Yuffie's ancestral home, which was now considered the palace. She had seen the wedding video, but she was still amazed at the wealth and prestige Yuffie had come from, and had given up for a few years. When they arrived, a woman garbed in elegant Wutaian attire with her hair and makeup obviously professionally done was waiting for them.

"Um, hello. Yuffie was supposed to meet us here. I'm not sure where we're supposed to go." Tifa told the woman.

The woman smiled. "It's me, Tifa."

"Yuffie?" Tifa asked in surprise.

"Do I really look that different? Oh well. It's part of the gig. Where are the babies?" Yuffie saw Reno taking the carseats out of the limo. "Oh they're so cute!" Yuffie ran over to look closer at them. "Here, let me show you to your room. Don't worry about your luggage, the servants will take care of it."

* * *

Once Yuffie had showed them where they'd be staying, she grabbed Tifa's arm and started taking her away, telling Reno they needed to have some girl talk. A few minutes later when Reno was looking out the window of their room, he saw Tifa and Yuffie talking, and he was surprised to see Tifa looking very upset as she nodded, then Yuffie left. Reno shrugged and checked the twins to see if their diapers needed changing again. Once that was done, he set up the portable playpen and put them inside it with their favorite toys, then Yuffie showed back up.

"Tifa wanted me to let you know something." Yuffie said.

"What?" Reno was confused and concerned. "Is she okay?"

"That depends on you." Yuffie snapped her fingers.

"What am I doing here?" Reno demanded to know, looking around, and freezing when he saw the two children. "Whose kids are these?"

"Yours." Yuffie said, handing him one of the photo albums that Tifa had brought.

Looking at the pictures, he saw himself lovingly holding a very pregnant Tifa and changing diapers or holding the twins. The shock of his playboyness being shattered was too much for him, and he passed out.

Tifa was walking around the gardens, hoping Reno wouldn't hate her. She couldn't tolerate being in the same room with him when Yuffie reverted him, just in case that happened. She wasn't sure how long she had been in the gardens when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she saw the front doors being flung open and Reno stomping out, hurrying to the gates, and then he was gone from her sight. Tifa sat down on the ground and buried her face in her hands, when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Give him time." Yuffie said.

"What…what did he say before he left?" Tifa managed to get out.

"After passing out from the shock of suddenly finding out he's been a loving husband and father for the past seven or eight months?" Yuffie's voice had a tinge of scorn and amusement mixed together. "He just said he was getting out of here."

"Well I better get the twins and go back home now." Tifa said.

"You just got here! And stay for the wedding. You missed ours, and Tseng and Elena's won't be the same, but it's still a diplomatic relations event, so it'll still be really fancy. Don't make me put up with all this formality crap by myself."

Tifa let Yuffie convince her to stay for the wedding in a few days. And Tifa found out Yuffie wasn't kidding about all the social necessities she had to abide by now. And Yuffie made sure Tifa never saw Cloud, she didn't want any awkwardness or to throw her marriage in Tifa's face.

* * *

Reno entered his house, still in a foul mood…he had gotten played big time, and months of his life were gone forever. He looked around his house in surprise. It looked different. Walking around, he figured out Tifa had been living with him. Opening his freezer to grab a tv dinner to eat, he found it stocked with real food that either needed to be grilled or reheated. Slamming it shut, he went upstairs and into his bedroom to get a change of clothes. Even his bedroom was different! He hurriedly changed into one of his pickup outfits, and headed out to one of his favorite bars. Once there, he looked for a nice blonde to get himself back in the game.

"Is this your house?" the woman asked as Reno took her back to his place.

"Yeah, I invest in real estate." Reno replied as he unlocked the door and led her up to his bedroom.

"Who is Tifa?" the blonde asked the next morning when Reno woke her up.

"Nobody important." Reno said.

"Then why did you keep saying her name last night?"

"I did what?"

"You…you've got a wedding ring on! You're married, aren't you?" the blonde slapped Reno before getting out of bed and grabbing her clothes, rushing down the stairs.

Reno heard the front door open then slam shut, and he swore. Looking at his hand, he took the offending ring off his hand, ignoring the little voice in his head that objected to the removal of the ring. He put the ring in his nightstand, figuring he could turn it into cash later, then he fell asleep again. He woke up later, thinking he heard a baby cry. He found himself wandering into a room that had been converted to a nursery. Disgusted, he got dressed and headed to work.

"You're not supposed to be here, you're on paid paternity leave. Where's your ring?" Rude asked when he saw him.

"Were you in on that crap? Well it's over now." Reno stated, frowning.

"If it's over, does that mean you won't mind if I try and tap that ass?" Rude decided to test Reno.

"Don't you dare talk about my wife like that!" Reno suddenly grabbed Rude by his jacket and shirt, then realized what he had just said, and let go of Rude.. "If I'm on paid paternity leave, I'm outta here." Reno stalked out the door.

The closer it got to Tseng and Elena's wedding, the more uncomfortable Reno became. He didn't like being home because it seemed too quiet.

* * *

Elena woke up, feeling extremely smug. She was marrying Tseng today! Four years, and she finally caught him. Then she remembered that Yuffie was her Matron of Honor and Tifa was one of her bridesmaids. Reno was being himself right now and was unhappy about being played, but he'd get over it and come back to Tifa, Elena was sure of that. She always had the suspicion that Reno secretly wanted a happy family to make up for what he never had growing up, based on hints he had dropped over the years, especially when they'd have sex occasionally to blow off steam after a mission, before she and Tseng finally got together. But back to today, Elena needed to remember to be sensitive about Tifa's feelings.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Yuffie said, barging into the room.

"I'm awake, what's the big deal?" Elena asked grumpily.

"It takes a while to get everything ready for your socially proper wedding, we've got to start now." Yuffie explained. Elena almost smiled at hearing the edge in Yuffie's voice. They had become friendlier over the past year, realizing they had more in common than they thought, including an inherent disgust for the formalities needed to conduct certain events properly. They both preferred to just do it and get it over with, but the forms had to be followed, especially since her wedding to Tseng was also a public/diplomatic relations event. Tseng was Wutaian, and Elena's family was highly placed in their own country, plus their jobs had put them in touch with many leaders over the years.

"Good morning." Tifa said, coming into the room as well.

"Did you get enough sleep last night? You look tired." Yuffie remarked.

"I'm fine, the twins kept me up, that's all." Tifa replied, taking a deep breath. "So, are you ready for your big day?"

"I'm ready to have this day over with." Elena answered, sharing a look with Yuffie, knowing that the servants were under strict orders to not let the babies disturb Tifa at night.

"Oh, here's breakfast." Yuffie said as the servants brought it in, as well as the wedding gown for Elena, and dresses for Yuffie and Tifa. "Let's eat!"

"When do the guests start arriving?" Tifa asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee once Yuffie dismissed the servants.

Elena and Yuffie shared another look, knowing which guest Tifa really wanted to see. "In a couple hours probably." Yuffie said.

* * *

Reno checked into the cheapest Wutaian motel he could find, not happy about going to the wedding, but it was his boss getting married. He didn't want to see Tifa there, he kept telling himself. Looking at his watch, he realized he had time for a nap before heading out. He threw himself down on the bed and fell asleep, only to be woken up a little while later by a strange noise. Looking around, he saw pictures of himself and Tifa, and them with the twins, floating through the air and spooky noises echoing through the room. Grabbing his rod, he turned the taser feature on and attacked the photos, and suddenly they dropped to the ground. Investigating them, he found a piece of red cape stuck to one of them. Snorting, he looked at his watch and realized it was time to leave. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth when he saw more family pictures taped to the bathroom. Getting angry, he hurriedly brushed his teeth and headed to the palace.


	5. Chapter 5

Vincent stood against the wall in the room next to Reno's, trying not to laugh as he held the wire that made the pictures move. Rufus had hired him to remind Reno of his secret life as a happy family man, and Vincent was willing to do it, because if not for Yuffie starting this all, she wouldn't have ended up marrying Cloud, she'd still be bugging Vincent. So he owed Tifa in a way, and was fine with helping her out.

* * *

As the guests started to arrive, Tifa glued herself to the window, hoping to see Reno and apologize to him. She felt so terribly alone…Yuffie tried to be there for her, but she was busy with politics and her new husband. Tifa and Cloud had met, and Tifa was relieved overall that Cloud regarded her as nothing but a friend, even if that hurt a little right now. She had tried focusing on caring for the twins, but they seemed to know something was wrong, and weren't as easy to soothe as they used to be. Soon all the guests had arrived, so Tifa hurried to get ready for the ceremony. There had been three rehearsals to make sure everyone had the proper behavior down pat.

Reno decided he didn't want to sit in his assigned chair where Tifa could see him, so he hid behind one of the flowered arbors just before the ceremony began. When the women came down the aisle, Reno did a doubletake as he saw Tifa…she looked so beautiful, but she seemed sad. Reno couldn't take his eyes off her, noticing her eyes focused on his empty chair, and he was unaware of anything else but her, missing Tseng and Elena exchanging vows. Suddenly everyone started heading to the reception area. Reno shook his head and followed the guests, heading to the free bar. He was on his second drink when Elena came in with Yuffie, Tifa, and the other bridesmaids. When Reno saw Tifa catch the bouquet, he got angry for some reason unbeknownst to him, and he left to wander the grounds.

Tifa saw Reno leave suddenly and frowned. She had been looking for him during the ceremony, but hadn't spotted him. Now when she finally did, he was leaving again. Sighing, she decided she had better go check on their twins.

Reno found himself inside the palace, and he wandered through the rooms until he heard babies crying. Following the sound, he found himself in a room that looked familiar. He saw two babies in a crib, crying. He recognized the red hair on the girl, and before he knew what he was doing, he picked her up, and she instantly stopped crying. He heard a noise behind him and instinctively shielded the baby as he turned around to see what was going on. "Tifa!" he exclaimed.

"I came to check on them, I didn't mean to interrupt." Tifa said, putting the bouquet on a dresser and taking Alexander out of the crib, laying him down on the changing table, who was still crying. "It's fine." Reno said.

Reno made a face at Alexander and was surprised when the baby stopped crying and giggled at him. Tifa went to take Alexia from him to put her back in the crib, and he resisted momentarily. He felt something when Tifa's hands touched his as she took hold of their daughter, and Reno fled the room, beyond confused.

* * *

A week later, Tifa was back in her apartment above the bar when she heard a knock at the door. Opening it, she was surprised to see Reno there, and hope flared up. "Hello." Tifa said, tentatively smiling at him.

"Uh, hi." Reno rubbed the back of his neck. "Can we talk?"

"Of course." Tifa said, opening the door more so he could come in, then closing it behind him.

"I…I want to know exactly what you did to me." Reno said.

Tifa took a deep breath to fortify herself. "It started last year, Yuffie wanted to prove she could hypnotize anyone, and Elena wanted you as the test subject. I didn't know Yuffie was going to make you think we were married and trying to start a family. It was just that one night, then when I did get pregnant, she hypnotized you again."

"And you went along with it?" Reno's voice started getting angry, even if the volume didn't change.

Tifa nodded sadly. "You were too perfect to resist."

That set Reno aback. A woman like Tifa thought he was perfect as a family man? He shook his head. She had agreed to mess with his head, and that was unacceptable to him. "And it gave you a big laugh to play with someone else's life, didn't it?" Reno demanded to know.

"No, it hurt when I realized I loved you." Tifa told him, then she heard the twins start to cry and went to go see what was wrong, and Reno followed her.

"That's their hungry cry." Reno said automatically as they walked into the makeshift nursery Tifa had made when she moved back to her apartment.

"You're right." Tifa said. "Alexander got fed first last time, so it's Alexia's turn." She picked their daughter up out of the crib and sat down in the rocker to nurse her.

"Is this why you stole my life, because you had already stolen my sperm?"

"I'm sorry for what I did. That's why I had Yuffie change you back, I couldn't do that to you anymore. Please, let's not argue in front of them."

Tifa's words hit Reno hard. He had done well at suppressing the memories of his childhood for the most part, but on occasion he still remembered the shouting matches between his biological parents that sometimes turned violent, until the day he got pulled out school and shoved into the foster care system, being told that he didn't have parents anymore. He ran away from his foster home and tried to go back home, only to find police tape everywhere, and he never forgot the stench of smoke and blood. He ended up living on the streets, until he got caught in a drug bust, and the arresting officer told him he'd be good as an undercover agent, so he went through the police academy, only to be recruited into the Turks.

"Would you mind handing me Alexia and burping Alexander?" Tifa asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Uh, sure." Reno said, picking up his daughter and handing her to Tifa and taking Alexander. Tifa pointed to the burping blanket and Reno put it over his shoulder while trying to get his son to burp. This felt so weird to him, he had avoided babies as much as he could. He felt Alexander burp, and wiped his face off before putting him back in the crib. He stared down at his son, wondering what kind of life he'd have. He remembered as a child himself swearing he'd never let anyone hurt his family once he had one, then as he grew older, he swore that he'd never have a family so he wouldn't get hurt. But now he had children with a woman who claimed to love him, yet had made him live a lie to have those children. And what he knew of Tifa made it hard to believe she could be that callous…he needed more time to figure things out.

"Come downstairs, we'll talk more there." Tifa said, putting Alexia back in the crib with her brother.

As they walked downstairs, Reno felt bad for leaving his children. "I want visitation with them." he blurted out.

"You can see them whenever you want. They miss you." Tifa said, trying to keep her voice level and not let him know how much she missed him too. He had to make his own choice without any pressure. She didn't want him to regret things later and have it affect the children.

* * *

Reno showed up back to work a couple months later, and spent his off days with the twins instead of hitting the bars and clubs. Tifa sometimes cooked for him when he came by, and it further confused him that she never made any demands on him. He did like seeing her smile when she opened the door when he stopped by without warning, as much as he was liking how the twins would smile and giggle when they saw him and when he picked them up to play with them.

"Are you paying attention?" Rude nudged him, and Reno opened his eyes, realizing he had started to fall asleep during the morning briefing.

"The twins were colicky last night." Reno said to Rude under his breath as Tseng glared at them.

"Anything you'd like to share, Reno?" Tseng asked with an edge to his voice.

"Yeah, how much overtime is this mission going to pay?" Reno was thinking of getting a hefty life insurance policy so the twins would be taken care of if anything happened to him, but the premiums would be a bitch with his current occupation.

"None, it's a treasure hunt, which means you get to keep ten percent of whatever you find, which you would already know if you were listening. Dismissed." Tseng handed folders to them all before leaving.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to find enough to pay for their college education if you haven't lost your edge." Elena said to Reno, who glared at her, knowing her part in his fatherhood. Elena shrugged it off, wanting Reno to hurry up and get to his office. Yuffie had asked Elena to do what she could for Tifa and Reno, and she had put an idea into action.

"What are you doing here?" Reno asked, when he opened the door to his office and saw Scarlet sitting on his desk.

"Waiting for you, lover." she replied.

"Not now, Scarlet." Reno had never cared for her at all, she was just an available body, but now he felt she was just too cheap.

"I've been waiting for you for a year, you don't get to tell me No anymore, Reno. I know what you want all too well." Scarlet started unfastening his pants.

"I don't want you Scarlet, I want T…" Reno froze when he realized what he had been about to say.

"You want what?" Scarlet asked, getting angry.

"I want to get the next mission completed." Reno said, pushing her hands away and refastening his pants before walking out.

* * *

Reno didn't get as much money from the treasure hunt as he wanted, but it was enough to pay a year in advance on the life insurance premiums, naming his children as the beneficiaries. When he got back, he headed straight to Tifa's to see the twins.

Tifa walked into the nursery and saw Reno asleep in the rocking chair, Alexander curled up in his lap. She carefully picked their son up and placed him in the crib with his sister, then she went to take the burping towel off his shoulder when Reno woke up. Seeing Tifa's face so close to his, he couldn't help himself and kissed her. Then she was in his lap and his hands were under her nightgown.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked him. She did want him back terribly, but she didn't want to rush things and lose him again.

"Yes." Reno replied, kissing her neck.

"Not here." Tifa managed to say.

"If you insist." Reno carried her to her bedroom.

Tifa felt herself come alive as Reno undressed her. She had wanted his hands on her again for so long…once she was naked, she undid the buttons on his shirt while he unfastened his pants. She needed to feel his body under her hands just as much, when this all started she found out that she liked how muscular he was while still being lithe, which allowed him to be more agile than other men she had known. Reno wondered how often they had sex while he was hypnotized, because her body instantly welcomed his once he got his pants off. He thrust into her with an intensity that surprised him, and he didn't know how much was due to the fact that he hadn't had sex in a few months, and how much was due to how right it felt to be with Tifa. It was over too soon, but his release was so intense that he collapsed onto her, and he was glad that it had obviously been just as intense for her.

"I'll go slower next time." Reno said as he laid down on his side of the bed, and automatically put his arms around Tifa. He realized that when he showed up without warning to see the twins, there had never been anyone else there. Maybe Elena had been right about Tifa going along with his hypnosis because she had been so terribly lonely…Reno knew all about loneliness, and he tightened his arms around her before falling asleep.

The next morning, Tifa woke up feeling very happy until she realized Reno wasn't there. She went to check on the twins and found him there, changing their diapers. This time she decided to stay out of the line of fire, and quietly went downstairs to make breakfast. She had just gotten everything out of the fridge when Reno came downstairs.

"Could you make me something as well?" Reno asked her. "I've got the day off."

"Of course. Denver omelet?" Tifa started the pan warming up on the stove with some butter in it.

Reno nodded. Tifa always seemed to have the ingredients on hand to make his favorite foods, and she knew how to cook them properly as well. Why did Cloud ever let her get away? She was tough, attractive, smart, kind, and good in bed.

* * *

"I now pronounce husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Reeve announced.

Reno smiled and lifted up Tifa's veil, taking her in his arms and kissing her, and Tifa felt her heart melt. In the five months since he ended up staying overnight in her bed again, he became a frequent overnight guest again, then one day he had told her that he wanted to go on a family vacation, and that Rufus was letting them use one of his private island estates. The day after they arrived, she awoke to people everywhere and found out that he was springing a real wedding on her.

Rude in his role as Best Man nudged Reno a few moments later. "Reno…that's enough. Come on man, you're in public!" he fiercely whispered to Reno when his hands started getting too fresh with Tifa.

Reeve cleared his throat when the newly married couple separated reluctantly. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Reno Sinclair."

They ran down the aisle, getting pelted with rice and flower petals, heading back into the mansion to change their clothes for the reception. Rufus had paid for everything including proper clothes for them, and they had fancy beachwear to change into. Reno helped Tifa out of her wedding dress, a simple white formal dress that wouldn't be too hot for her in the tropical climate.

"There you go, Mrs. Sinclair." Reno said, kissing her bare shoulder as the dress fell around her feet.

Tifa stepped out of it and then turned to start getting him out of his tuxedo. "Now it's your turn, Mr. Sinclair."

An hour later, an annoyed Rude knocked on their door. "Are you guys okay? Everyone's waiting for you! You need to hurry up and cut the cake so the guests can leave and you can start your honeymoon here."

Reno opened the door a few moments later, and Rude had to glue his eyes to Reno's face, avoiding seeing anymore of Reno's naked body than he had to. "We'll be down as soon as we get dressed." Reno said. As he was closing the door, Rude caught a glimpse of Tifa in the bed, clutching the sheet around her.

A few minutes later, they made their appearance at the reception. The guests all clapped, though some seemed bored. Tifa noticed Elena had a knowing smirk on her face when she spotted her in the crowd. Leaving Tseng's side she approached Tifa after the cake cutting was completed.

"We've got to leave now," Elena said, gesturing to indicate she meant herself and the other Turks. "But Yuffie sent you a special wedding present since she couldn't be here in person, and it couldn't be wrapped."

"What is it?" Tifa asked, curious.

"Not what, but who." Elena pointed out a woman in the crowd, and Tifa was shocked to see Scarlet dressed in a conservative outfit.

"What is she doing here?" Tifa demanded to know, frowning.

"Talk to her and you'll find out." Elena replied, as Tseng came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "I think this is my cue to leave." She let Tseng lead her to the waiting helicopter, where Rude was already inside.

Tifa tried to control herself as she approached Scarlet. "Hello." she said.

"You must be Mrs. Sinclair. It's nice to meet you. I'm Scarlet, I was hired to be your nanny so you can have some alone time during your honeymoon." Scarlet told her.

"Oh, who hired you?" Tifa tried to hide her surprise at Scarlet's polite behavior.

"I was told to give this to you, it explains everything." Scarlet handed her a card, and Tifa opened it to find out what was going on.

 _I'm so happy for you!_ Tifa instantly recognized Yuffie's handwriting. _You and Reno need to make up for lost time, so I thought you could use someone to watch the twins when you needed alone time together. Just send her back when you're done, and I'll fix her. Don't worry about her trying anything on Reno, I made her think she'll turn into a flying monkey if she touches him. Enjoy!_

"Alright, let me show you where the twins are." Tifa told her and led her to the nursery, then hurried back to the reception before Reno missed her.

The next morning, Tifa woke up to hearing Reno singing in the shower. She turned on the security monitor to check on the twins' room, and Scarlet was already there, taking care of them. She was doing everything right, so Tifa got out of bed and looked in the closet for something to wear when Reno came out of the bathroom.

"What was that song you were singing?" she asked him.

"Oh, _Rock You Like A Hurricane_." Reno said, not sure if he should be embarrassed or not that she heard him.

"Do you think that's a good choice since we're on a tropical island?"

"What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Three days later, alarms started going off on Reno's laptop, and they checked it to find it to be a weather alert that a hurricane was coming.

"I told you!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Don't worry, there's a really good storm shelter instead of a basement here, Rufus gave me all the information. Grab the kids and Scarlet."

Tifa was amazed when they all climbed down the ladder to the shelter. The twins were put in their car seats and Reno climbed down with them one at a time. The shelter was designed like a penthouse suite with a master suite, a guest bedroom, a living room, and a kitchen. Reno had explained it had its own power and water sources, separate and secure from the mansion's supply.

That night, as soon as Tifa got into bed, Reno started fondling her. "Is that all you can think of?" Tifa pretended to be annoyed with him as her body started to react.

He kissed her as his response, and Tifa closed her eyes as his lips traveled downward. She moaned when she felt his tongue, and just when she felt herself about to orgasm, he stopped, and she moaned again in protest. Reno entered her quickly and deftly and Tifa felt herself explode.

"Now you can return those bah wen balls." Reno said.

Tifa felt herself blush. How did Reno know about Yuffie's bachelorette party gift to her? Yuffie had to explain the enhancement the Wutaian sex toys were supposed to provide, and it seemed too weird to Tifa, she had just stuck them in her nightstand where her vibrators used to be. Once she had Reno, she didn't need substitutes anymore.

As they lay exhausted in each other's arms much later that night, Tifa thought she heard him singing that _Rock You Like A Hurricane_ song under his breath. She sighed…she hadn't expected this side of him, but she loved him and he was good to her and their children, so she was willing to work with that.

* * *

Two months after they got back from the honeymoon, Tifa went to the doctor for a regular checkup and got a happy surprise. She was anxious for Reno to come home so she could tell him. Rufus and Tseng had given him a new job, he was now in charge of training new recruits to the Turks. Rufus was happy to have Reno faithfully married, it meant there would be no new sexual harassment lawsuits. The new job made Reno and Tifa happy as well, Reno because it meant his life insurance premiums went way down, and the extra money could be saved for the twins' college fund. Tifa was happy because it meant Reno wouldn't go on any more dangerous missions, and he'd come home every night and frequently have the weekends off.

"What's the occasion?" Reno asked that night at dinner. He was glad Tifa had cooked all his favorite dishes, but he knew there had to be a reason.

"Dr. Mendall had some news for me when I went in for my annual checkup today." Tifa explained.

"You're not sick, are you?" Reno felt a chill grip his heart.

"No, but I will be in the morning for quite a while." Tifa replied.

"You mean…we're going to have another child?"

"Children. Dr. Mendall said we're going to have triplets this time."

Reno stared in shock at her, and he wondered if a retroactive vasectomy was possible as he felt himself pass out.

Tifa went to the kitchen and grabbed a dishcloth, wetting it in the sink before heading to the table and lifting Reno's head out of his dinner plate and lovingly wiping his face off. He had taken the news better than she thought he would.


End file.
